Camping Trip!: Time For Us
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Tie-in for 'Camping Trip' - The Light Music Club's camping trip presents two particular girls with the opportunity to have some alone time... Tsumugi x Yui


**Summary: **The Light Music Club's camping trip presents two particular girls with the opportunity to have some alone time…

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Tsumugi K., Yui H., Ritsu T., Mio A.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Author's Notes:** This is the long promised tie-in/sequel for _'Camping Trip!'_, it's not really critical to read the original, as I allude to enough original content in this tie-in, but it's still highly recommended that you go back and read it, either before or after this story. Now, enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**Camping Trip!: Time For Us **_*****

It was late in the afternoon on the outskirts of Sakuragaoka High School. A blonde girl strolled happily down the sidewalk along side her bubbly brunette companion as the two discussed the recent development in their club.

"I can't wait for the camping trip, Mugi-chan!" Yui exclaimed happily as she smiled widely at the blonde. Tsumugi returned the smile then looked to the purple and gold sky in silent contemplation for a moment.

"It could finally mean some time for us to be alone," Tsumugi replied as a light blush came across her face. Yui giggled mischievously as she snaked her hand out and clutched the blonde's in her own. Tsumugi's blush increased as she looked down at the cement that slowly passed by beneath her feet.

"You can't be so open about us, Yui-chan, we agreed that it wasn't time yet," Tsumugi remarked as she absently squeezed Yui's hand back, despite the openness of the gesture. Yui grinned innocently.

"I know, I know," she replied casually as she waved off Tsumugi's fears with her free hand. Tsumugi smiled lightly at the sweetness of Yui's casual attitude.

"I feel kind of bad about the trip though, something tells me Mio-chan wanted me to save her from going," Tsumugi commented suddenly.

"Oh, Mio-chan will be fine!" Yui replied giddily as the pair neared the spot where they had to separate. The two girls arrived at the train station where the train Tsumugi had to take was docked and ready to leave. They stared longingly into each others' eyes, as they did every time they were forced to part, but they knew that they would see each other the next day.

Yui released Tsumugi's hand then waved the blonde off. Only after the train was a tiny speck in the distance did she turn and make her way home, already missing the gentle girl.

The week prior to summer break passed by like any other week for the Light Music Club girls; Tsumugi and Yui were so anxious for their chance to have some semblance of a romantic getaway that they could barely contain themselves.

*** K-ON! ***

The crack-of-dawn sun lazily hung above the horizon, its young light bathing the three girls making their way down the sidewalk in a golden red glow.

"Stop being so down, Mio!" Ritsu said chipperly to Mio. A dark aura of dread hung around the taller girl as she, Ritsu, and Tsumugi, all clad in hiking worthy shorts and T-shirts, neared Yui's house. They were on their way to pick up the hyper girl and catch their train out to the destination Ritsu had picked for their trip. The girls arrived at Yui's house and patiently waited on the sidewalk for the lazy brunette, but as time went by there was no sign of her.

Ritsu kept trying to reassure Mio that everything would be alright, but to no avail. So, she settled on conversing lightly with Tsumugi, however the blonde's mind was off somewhere else and not really in the conversation.

_'Yui-chan must still be asleep...' _Tsumugi thought, smiling to herself as she pictured Yui cutely sleeping, her body cocooned in a tangled mess of sheets.

"Onee-chan!" a frustrated cry floated out from the house which confirmed Tsumugi's suspicions and caused her smile to grow in bemusement. The girls continued to talk amongst themselves, awaiting Yui's arrival. The sound of the door flying open caught the girls' attention then they spotted the giddy girl come bounding out of the house, clad in hiking clothes and a backpack. Tsumugi smiled and Yui returned the smile as she walked next to Tsumugi as the girls went on their way down the sidewalk.

"Be careful, Onee-chan!" Ui called from the doorway as she waved Yui and the girls off.

"I'll be fine!" Yui called back just before awkwardly stepping on an uneven slab of cement and immediately falling forward. Tsumugi's arm shot out protectively from pure instinct and she caught Yui around the midsection, halting her face-first descent towards the sidewalk. Tsumugi helped Yui back to her feet as the two exchanged secret blushes.

The girls continued on their way after the disaster had been safely averted. Despite Yui's tardiness, the girls still made it to their train on time. The girls all piled into their designated section of the train, Yui swiftly taking one of the window seats, while Tsumugi took the seat next to her.

Tsumugi placed her arm on the armrest as she leaned back in the comfortable chair. She started slightly when she felt a soft warmth press against her bare arm and looked over to see Yui mischievously pressing her arm against Tsumugi's. The gesture went unnoticed by Ritsu or Mio, who were still loading their backpacks into the overhead storage. The gesture had seemed innocent enough, but for the two girls who had kept their relationship as secret as possible, the simple contact was more than enough to elicit a soft blush from the blonde girl.

"So, Ricchan, where are we going?" Yui asked excitedly, almost as if nothing had happened, as Mio and Ritsu sat down opposite her and Tsumugi, with Mio opting for the window seat.

"We're going to hike out into a nice forest area and find a place to camp, preferably by a river," Ritsu replied as Yui's eyes lit up at the mention of a river. Tsumugi smiled at Yui's excitement. A few hours later, after Ritsu quelled more of Mio's fears, Tsumugi found her eyelids drooping. She had woken up extremely early to catch the only train that would get her to her usual stop in time to meet up with the other girls. Tsumugi's head nodded and before long she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer, slowly she drifted off into a restless sleep...

*** K-ON! ***

_...Tsumugi opened her eyes and found herself standing in the Light Music Clubroom, a tea pot cradled in her hands. The golden afternoon sunlight shined through the windows of the clubroom and bathed the room in a mysterious, yet soothing haze. She turned and spotted Yui sitting happily at the clubroom table with an empty teacup in front of her then remembered what she was doing. _

_"More tea, Yui-chan?" Tsumugi asked happily as she offered the kettle out to the brunette. _

_"Yes, please!" Yui replied excitedly. Tsumugi smiled and poured the girl a cup of tea then set the pot down on the table. Then she noticed a empty cake plate which she could have sworn had not been there a moment ago, but dismissed the thought and went back over to the counter and retrieved a cake box. _

_"Would you like more cake, Yui-chan?" Tsumugi asked as she offered the cake box out to Yui. _

_"Yes! More cake please, Mugi-chan!" Yui replied as Tsumugi dished her out a piece of cake. Tsumugi sat down next to Yui as the girl happily gulped down her tea and munched on her cake. She then realized that she and Yui were alone in the clubroom. _

'I wonder where Ricchan and Mio-chan are?' _Tsumugi wondered. Before long she stopped wondering and began concentrating on the more immediate subject. _'I don't get to be alone in the clubroom with Yui-chan very often...' _she thought as a blush slowly made its way into her cheeks. Tsumugi looked over at Yui and startled when she found the girl intently staring back into her eyes. Yui stared and stared as if on some personal mission, which only caused Tsumugi to blush further at the attention she was receiving. _

_"Y-Yui-chan..?" Tsumugi asked after a few moments of Yui's silent staring. Tsumugi was startled again as Yui leaned forward in her chair, bringing her face a mere few inches from Tsumugi's; causing her to blush intensely due to Yui's proximity. Her brain seemed to lock up as Yui's eyes softened and she smiled softly. _

_"Mugi-chan~..." she said softly as her lips slowly closed in on Tsumugi's..._

*** K-ON! ***

...Tsumugi startled awake as the train jolted to a stop, signifying the arrival at their destination. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes as Ritsu and Mio stood from their seats. She felt a pressure against her head and realized she was slumped over against Yui. She sat up straight in her seat and gave a small yawn then looked over to Yui. The brunette was blearily blinking her eyes, apparently having just woken up from a nap herself. Yui gave Tsumugi a small knowing smile, which Tsumugi returned.

The girls disembarked the train and took a cab to their hiking destination: a large national park. They began their hike through the woods with Ritsu leading the way. The hike was mostly uneventful until they decided to rest after half an hour. After a minor scare and a near-fall on Mio's part, the girls resumed their hike through the woods. After another half hour of hiking, which was thankfully incident free, the girls stumbled upon the perfect camping spot: a small clearing surrounded by forest with a clear view of a nearby river.

"It's beautiful," all four girls said in unison as they took in the perfect surroundings. Yui and Ritsu immediately made a mad dash towards the river, discarding their backpacks along the way.

"Wait!" Mio shouted which caused the two girls to freeze mid-dash. "We should set up camp first," she continued as she took over leadership of the group. Yui and Ritsu dragged themselves back with sullen looks on their faces. The girls proceeded to unpack their gear and set up their individual tents.

"Do you need any help, Yui-chan?" Tsumugi asked sweetly after she observed Yui's two failed attempts at setting up her tent.

"Please, Mugi-chan!" Yui replied happily as Tsumugi came over and began helping her set up the tent. As the pair set up the tent, Yui glanced over and saw that Ritsu and Mio were fully distracted by setting up their own tents. Yui then looked back over at Tsumugi, who was bent over and putting the tent pegs into the ground.

A mischievous smile spread over Yui's face as she stealthily reached her hand out for the blonde's exposed behind. Her fingers wiggled in restrained delight as they neared their goal, however Tsumugi noticed just in time and dodged out of the way. Yui was startled by Tsumugi's sudden moves and fell forward into the tent, collapsing it for a third time.

"Yui-chan! Are you alright?" Tsumugi asked in concern as Yui lay in the ruins of the tent in a daze and giggling oddly.

Once the tents were set up, the girls decided to eat a late lunch before they all changed into their swimsuits and made their way down to the riverside. Tsumugi, Ritsu, and Yui all playfully splashed each other, yet Mio remained on the riverbank. Tsumugi observed, between splashes, how Mio's eyes tentatively followed Ritsu.

_'Hmm...I wonder if...' _Tsumugi thought, but her thoughts were broken as a large amount of ice cold water hit her face. She snapped back to reality to see Ritsu and Yui standing side-by-side with large grins on their faces. Tsumugi smiled playfully and returned fire, but soon Ritsu broke away and ran over to Mio, causing Tsumugi and Yui to halt the war for a moment. Tsumugi took the opportunity and waded out deeper into the river and submerged herself in the cold water, cringing at the deep stinging but soon relaxing as the pain turned into soothing coolness. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pinch on her behind which startled her, causing her to suck in a bit of water before she surfaced. Tsumugi coughed a few times before she opened her eyes and saw Yui standing behind her, a large self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Victory!" Yui shouted gleefully as Tsumugi's startled expression melted into a smile and a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Yui's attention quickly diverted over to Ritsu, who had been distracted by trying to get Mio to join them in the water. Yui skipped over and splashed the short girl, to which she received a retaliatory splash, initiating a great splashing war. After a truce was called, the girls all dried off and changed back into their hiking clothes.

"Alright, next we're gonna go hiking!" Ritsu said as she dramatically swept her arms towards the forest, causing Yui to hop up and down in excitement, and Tsumugi to clasp her hands together with a joyful smile on her face. With some slight protest from Mio, the girls finally embarked out into the forest, hiking up and down hills and across streams, making sure to mark their trail. The girls hiked for hours and before long the sun was beginning to set, casting the area in a late evening darkness.

"M-maybe we should head back?" Mio said, worry evident in her voice as she watched the sun slowly fall towards the horizon. Ritsu smiled sympathetically at her.

"Alright, let's head back." but no sooner had Ritsu spoken than a cute little white bunny rabbit hopped out of the woods and cocked its head to the side, seemingly examining the girls with its cute little eyes.

"Bunny!" Yui practically screamed which scared the rabbit and caused it to go scampering back into the woods. Yui gave chase and soon vanished into the forest.

"Yui-chan!" Tsumugi shouted as she ran after Yui into the forest, leaving a stunned Mio and Ritsu in her wake.

*** K-ON! ***

Branches and shrubbery lashed out at Tsumugi's exposed legs and arms as she barely managed to keep up with Yui through the dense forest.

"Yui-chan! You're going to get lost!" Tsumugi cried after the girl as she seemed to slip further and further ahead. Before long she lost sight of the energetic girl, and began to worry.

_'Wait for me..!' _Tsumugi mentally despaired as a worried frown creased her face. At last, she broke from the dense forest into a small hidden clearing surrounded by trees. Tsumugi panted hard, a flush of exertion deep in her sweat covered cheeks. Yui was crouched in the middle of the clearing, her back towards Tsumugi, encircled by a dusky orange ring of light that shined in through the canopy of trees. Tsumugi slowly walked up behind Yui, who was petting the rabbit.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Yui-chan," Tsumugi panted as she gave a relieved smile. Yui stood up, allowing the rabbit to hop off into the forest and disappear. She turned to Tsumugi, smiling deviously from ear to ear.

"Y-Yui-chan?" Tsumugi asked in surprise. Yui reached out and clasped both of Tsumugi's hands in her own, rubbing the undersides of her fingers against the blonde's palms and swinging their locked hands from side-to-side.

"Mugi-chaaan~" Yui cooed playfully. "We're all alone now," she continued slyly. Realization dawned on Tsumugi and she slowly smiled in delight.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" she asked in pleasant surprise. Yui nodded vigorously then looked deep into the blonde's blue eyes.

"I hate having to be so sneaky about us," Yui confessed, sounding childish and serious at the same time.

"I know, I'm sorry, Yui-chan," Tsumugi replied as her eyes fell a little.

"Don't be sorry, Mugi-chan!" Yui rebuffed light heartedly as she took a little step closer to Tsumugi. "I'm happy we're together," she continued as Tsumugi's usual smile returned to her gentle features.

"Me too, Yui-chan," she replied as Yui took another little step forward, almost like a cute shuffle.

"I love you, Mugi-chan," Yui said quietly as her cheeks flushed lightly.

"I love you too, Yui-chan," Tsumugi returned her affections then leaned forward and pressed her lips fully against the brunette's. The kiss began tentatively, but soon blossomed into a deep, needy display of passion as the girls released their pent up affections. Yui wrapped her arms around Tsumugi's waist and slowly moved her hands up and down, gently massaging the girl's sides. Tsumugi returned the gesture by tilting her head to the side, allowing the pair to deepen their kiss.

After a few moments the girls parted, both panting heavily and with a deep red hue to their cheeks. Tsumugi pressed her forehead against Yui's and rubbed the tip of her nose against Yui's, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

"Tickles," Yui said playfully as she wiggled her nose back at Tsumugi.

_'Yui-chan and I haven't kissed like that since...' _Tsumugi's mind flashed back to the night she and Yui had consummated their love with their first kiss. The memory brought a blissful smile to Tsumugi's face, the very act of which brought a smile to Yui's as well. Yui leaned in again to pick back up on where they stopped but only managed a short peck before Tsumugi pulled back.

"We really should get back to Mio-chan and Ricchan, I'm sure they're very worried about us," Tsumugi said with disappointment lining her voice. Yui's face fell for a moment, but she quickly perked back up.

"Alright, Mugi-chan," Yui agreed, but not before stealing one more quick kiss. The pair set off back through the woods, for the most part aimlessly wandering, but the two girls were so contented in each others' company that they did not worry about getting lost. Luckily, they stumbled upon Mio and Ritsu and set off back to their campsite.

*** K-ON! ***

After eating a delicious dinner that Tsumugi cooked up, the girls settled in for campfire stories. Much to Mio's dismay, Ritsu told a terrifying ghost story that scared the poor girl and drove her off to her tent, leaving the rest of the girls to disperse for the night.

Tsumugi restlessly tossed in her sleeping bag, no matter how she lay she just could not fall asleep. She settled down on her side and watched the flickering of the campfire outside her tent. Despite having been the one to put a stop to it, she still felt pent up from kissing Yui in the woods.

_'It feels so empty...' _Tsumugi thought somberly as she spread her limbs out in her sleeping bag. She desperately desired the feel of Yui laying next to her; her heart seemed to ache from the lack of Yui's warmth. Tsumugi suddenly froze and laid absolutely still as she saw a figure walk by the campfire, casting a shadow across her tent. The figure stopped at the entrance to her tent and the tent flap slowly unzipped.

"Mugi-chan!" Yui whispered excitedly as she popped in through the tent flap, fully garbed in her pajamas.

"Yui-chan!" Tsumugi excitedly whispered back as she sat up and quickly made room in her sleeping bag as Yui crawled over to her. Yui slipped into the sleeping bag with Tsumugi and snuggled up against her side, laying her arm across the blonde's midriff.

"I'm glad you came, Yui-chan, I just couldn't sleep by myself," Tsumugi admitted as Yui nuzzled her side and giggled.

"You're cute, Mugi-chan," Yui complimented which caused the girl to blush lightly. Tsumugi slid down into the sleeping bag and flipped onto her side as to be face-to-face with Yui then leaned in for a kiss. The girls savored the kiss for as long as their lungs would allow them before separating. Yui held Tsumugi in her arms and rubbed her back, causing Tsumugi to sigh in contented pleasure.

"Good night, Yui-chan," Tsumugi whispered softly as she leaned in for a good night kiss.

"Night, Mugi-chan," Yui replied as she leaned her head against Tsumugi's chest. Soon both girls had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **Beautiful Mugi/Yui fluff. This is the first true tie-in I've done and I tried to keep all the content as original as possible, except in spots where I needed to borrow from the original to keep the entire thing in proper context. All feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
